Missing Piece
by PepsiSugarBaby
Summary: Waking up from a coma to his sister missing, wasn't what Dean expected. After years of searching, his prayers were finally answered when she was found. But she doesn't remember him. Roman and Seth are taken for the ride to find a piece of their friend they never knew existed, in hopes of finding his Hope.


**Hello, Hello All.**

 **I would like to thank every one of my P.S.B fans who have favorite, followed and reviewed all my stories. This is something very different for me, but I hope I don't disappoint with this new fanfic of mine. I'm sorry for not updating fast enough, but I'm still gonna bring the new chapters as fast as I can for each story. Sometimes we fanfic writers just fall off or just can't get back to the same place or mind we were in when we first started some stories. But as I said before I'm not gonna leave y'all hanging, it might be a while but I'm still writing new chapters that are farther than the ones I left off. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this new flavor of P.S.B. I 'hope' y'all enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, but I do own my story line and OCs.**

 **Songs for the Chapter:**

 **'Mad World' by Adam Lambert**

 **& 'All The King's Horses' by Karmina. **

**Be sure to favorite, follow and review.**

 **Later,**

 **P.S.B**

* * *

 _[Adam Lambert- Mad World]_

Blue and red flashed in the darkness as the howling vehicle sped down the highway. Ignoring the red lights as he dodged through traffic, the driver hardened his foot on the gas pedal while another man in the back kept his hand steady on the unconscious body, to keep the wound from bleeding further.

Nervous eyes glanced to the front; silently he prayed they would make it to the hospital in time.

Hearing his pager go off, the doctor on night duty raced to the emergency room. Stepping up to the unconscious woman on the gurney, Dr. Richard Stafford sighed heavily as he checked her vitals. Her heart was still beating, but it was faint; he had to work fast if he would save her. Quickly moving her from the gurney to the bed, Stafford prayed it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Cutting away her bloody clothes, he instantly saw how far the wound on her stomach went. Blood and bruises decorated her skin to the point of where he could barely see the olive brown skin hiding underneath. Rushing the options on saving the Jane Doe, Stafford quickly went to work on the most fatal injury.

As his hands wiped away the gushing blood with gauze; Stafford called for 2 nurses: one to place the patient on an I.V and oxygen, the other to assist him with closing the injury. In the blink of an eye, their troubles went from one problem to another.

The wound would not stop bleeding. Stafford quickly threw the gauze down before gently probing the young woman's skin. Cursing under his breath when he found the source, the doctor grabbed his small light; shining it in the young woman's eye.

"Get her to surgery. Now!" Dr. Stafford shouted, turning to make his way to prep.

The two nurses nodded as they began to push the young woman's bed to the operating room.

Just as he turned his head, Stafford paused his footstep; watching the medic bring in another patient. The young man looked to be barely breathing. Hastily making a decision, Stafford raced off to surgery.

Rushing past her colleague, Martina saw the fear in Richard's eyes when she passed him; making her way to the E.R. He wanted to stay and help, but knew the young man was in good hands with Gomez.

* * *

Finding the nurses performing C.P.R on the unresponsive young man, Martina raced to the defibrillator; turning the machine on 400. Prepping the paddles, the Puerto Rican doctor pushed passed the other nurse blocking her from the unconscious patient.

"Charging 400! CLEAR!" She shouted, pressing the paddles to the man's chest.

The electric current shifted throughout his body, jerking it upward before falling back down onto the bed. Anxious eyes looked to the heart monitor. Nothing

Turning the machine to 800, Dr. Gomez bit her bottom lip after she saw no movement on the monitor.

"Full max" she ordered, her eyes never leaving the young man for a sign of life.

The nurse looked to her co-worker for clarification of the doctor's orders; making Martina turn to the hesitant nurse.

"Nurse, I said full max! If you can't do your job then find someone else who can!" Dr. Gomez yelled, waking the nurse up from her brief moment of hesitation.

Turning the dial to 1,000, the nurses stood back before Martina called out again. Pressing the heavy paddles to his chest, the high electric current jolted through the young man's body; repeating the same motion.

Martina let out a sigh of relief as she heard the beautiful beeps coming from the heart monitor. "Thank you," she smiled, glancing at the nurses; before turning her attention to the bruised face of the young man.

"Clean him up and keep watch on him. I'll be right back" she said setting down the defibrillator's paddles, making her way to surgery.

* * *

Steadying his hand as he clenched the forceps tightly around the shard of glass, Stafford slowly removed it from the muscle. 10 pieces sat in the tin bowl and still counting as Richard pulled out another.

Lightly tugging on her skin to check for anything else, Stafford heard the nurse gasp at the sudden find. Turning to the nurse, Richard motioned his head toward the machine.

He had another choice to make….. one that wouldn't end well either way.

* * *

Standing behind the glass, Dr. Martina Gomez watched as her friend and colleague operated to save the young woman's life. Bringing her hand over her mouth in shock at the sight, she couldn't handle anymore as she quickly left to check on her patient.

* * *

Finishing the last suture, Stafford sighed as he wiped his forehead with a clean gauze. The procedure was excruciating, but she was stable.

After removing his surgical gown and gloves, Richard sighed as he watched the calming water run down the drain after washing his hands. It never gets any easier, but he takes it one day at a time.

Throwing away the paper towel, Stafford made his way down to the nurse's station to check for anything else that needed to be done before his shift was over.

"He's stable," he heard a voice say behind him.

Chuckling as he turned to face her, Richard smirked at his rival and friend; Dr. Martina Gomez.

"That's good," he nodded his head as a sign of thanks, "Has he woken up yet?"

Sighing as she shook her head, Martina glanced at the room that the young man occupied. "Not yet, I checked his vitals after an x-ray. We saw that he was unresponsive to sound, pain and his pupils weren't responding to light. Once we thoroughly checked him, sure sign was that he suffered from a brain injury"

"Comatose then" Stafford declared, glancing at his unconscious patient being transferred to a room next to the young man.

Looking over her shoulder, Martina saw what held Richard's attention. "She's alright?" she asked, facing the brown haired man.

"She'll make it," he whispered, 'I just pray she'll be alright with what's been done' he thought, walking away to clear his head.

* * *

 _[Karmina- All The King's Horses]_

A faint beeping echoed in my ears,

Slowly struggling to open my eyes, I squinted at a light shining over me. As I rolled my eyes to the source of the light, I saw it was the sun shining brightly through the window. Drifting my tired eyes around the room, things didn't look familiar; in my mind I thought 'What was familiar?'

Letting out a sigh, my breath hitched in my throat at the sudden throbbing pain coming from my stomach. I began to wiggle my fingers and toes, attempting to clear away the tingling feeling they held. I finally managed to lift my right hand, grasping the blanket covering my lower half. With a shaking hand, I pulled the warm blankets to the side before inching the cotton gown above my thighs. Biting my bottom lip in concentration, I struggled to lift the strange white gown to see what was causing my pain.

My breath shuddered in horror at the massive path of large gauze; leading from my right side, the rest hidden beneath my underwear. As my fingers trembled, I peeled away the tape and gauze from my skin; wanting to see what it covered.

Removing the final gauze, my shaking hands quickly covered my mouth in shock.

'What happened to me?!' I thought, feeling a tear escape from my eye.

Hesitantly my still quivering fingers lightly traced the path of sensitive stitches, leading them passed my stomach down to the top of my female area. Gasping at the pain, I could feel my throat clench tightly; silencing the scream I wished to release.

Inhaling the air lost from my lungs, my fingers grasped my head in pain, in sorrow….in fear. As the tears fell from my eyes, I heard a scream echo throughout the room.

Realizing that it was my own voice screaming, I couldn't hold back another ear shattering cry as I stared at the horrific sight that was my body.

How did I get here?

Why did this happen to me?

Why did I feel lost?

…..And who was I?


End file.
